Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 5 = 4$
Answer: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(7x + 5) - 5 = 4 - 5$ $7x = -1$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{-1}{7}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{7}$